


Gender Role Reversal in Jaime's Narrative and in his Relationships with Brienne and Cersei [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Amputation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Analysis, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender Role Reversal, Gender Roles, Meta, Nonfiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 14:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which I meta-ed and spent a more or less reasonable amount of words discussing how gender role reversal is a fundamental theme in Jaime's personal narrative and how it affects his relationships with both Brienne and Cersei and how it touches both women's narrative as well.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577017
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Gender Role Reversal in Jaime's Narrative and in his Relationships with Brienne and Cersei [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gender Role Reversal in Jaime's Narrative and in his Relationships with Brienne and Cersei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930460) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/11%20Gender%20Role%20Reversal%20in%20Jaime's%20Narrative%20and%20in%20his%20Relationships%20with%20Brienne%20and%20Cersei.mp3) | 26:14 | 18.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Zip](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta.zip) | 6:27:02 | 268 MB  
  
### Music

_When the Sun Rises in the West_ & _Light of the Seven_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
